nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
War Chicken
War Chicken is an 2008 American-British-Indian computer animated comedy-thriller film. Directed by Roger Kumble, the film features the ensemble voice cast of Zach Braff, Ben Kingsley, Jim Broadbent, Rupert Everett, Hugh Laurie, Joanna Lumley, Ray Winstone, James Garner, Holly Hunter, John Cleese, John Hurt, Tim Curry and Ricky Gervais along with Hugh Jackman, Hugo Weaving and Christopher McDonald. Plot Cast *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson *D.B. Sweeney as Aladar *Alfre Woodard as Plio *Laurence Fishburne as Thrax *Ricky Gervais as Bugsy *Tim Curry as General Von Talon *Ben Kingsley as General Keyserlingk *Jim Broadbent as Pigeon Training "Monty" Sergeant *Rupert Everett as Prince Charming *Joanna Lumley as Maudeline Everglot *Hugh Laurie as Wing Commander Gutsy *Bill Nighy as Rattlesnake Jake *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr *John Hurt as Felix and the Horned King *Helen Mirren as Nyra *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel *Tom Baker as Zeebad *Charles Dance as Legantir *Catherine Tate as Nora *Liam Neeson as Phango and Raccoon *James Garner as Commander Pigeon *Claudia Christian as Lieutenant Helga Sinclair *Barry Humphries as Bruce *Tamsin Egerton as Lara *Saoirse Ronan as Talia *Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund *Hugo Weaving as Noah the Elder *Christopher McDonald as Kent Mansley *Bill Pullman as Captain Joseph Korso *Ian McShane as Tai Lung *Mark Strong as Heraclio *David Walliams as Melquiades and Karolius *Julie Walters as Gran *John Cleese as Mercury *Alfred Molina as Roadkill and Professor Knight *James Cosmo as Blucher *Nathan Lane as Timon and Preed *Steve Zahn as Thunderclap and Runt of the Litter *Lance Henriksen as Kerchak *Ray Winstone as Soldier Sam *Pip Torrens as Lofty Thaddeus Worthington *Rik Mayall as Kehaar *Olivia Williams as Victoria *Peter Falk as Don Ira Feinberg *Vincent Pastore as Luca *Michael Imperioli as Frankie *Kevin Pollak as Willie *Dan Fogler as Zeng *Bob Peterson as Alpha and Dug *Delroy Lindo as Beta *Jerome Ranft as Gamma Additional Voices * David Arnott * Charlie Bright * Ranjani Brow * Catherine Cavadini * John DeMita * Holly Dorff * Greg Finley * Jeff Fischer * Jackie Gonneau * Wendy Hoffman * Katie Leigh * Scott Menville * David Michie * Edie Mirman * Jason Pace * Paige Pollack * Phil Proctor - Guards * Jan Rabson * Kelly Stables * Nancy Truman * Ruth Zalduando Production Development D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson will produce and write the screenplay of the movie. On October 4, 2005, production began. Later, in February 2006, Roger Kumble, director of The Sweetest Thing, will direct the film. Recess creators Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere will produce and write the screenplay. On May 23, 2006, Peter Lord will write the story after their work on Flushed Away and Joss Whedon will co-write the screenplay of the film. During the same day, the composer goes to Harry Gregson-Williams. Casting On November 18, 2005, Zach Braff, who has a role in Chicken Little, was considered the play the lead role in the film. There are rumours that spread and he is in talks until he accepted the role and was officially cast. Later, in December 2005, Hugh Jackman was cast in the film. On January 14, 2006, Oscar winner Ben Kingsley was officially cast as the evil German Falcon leader General Keyserlingk, Kingsleys had joined other roles such as Sexy Beast, Ghandi and House of Sand and Fog. Also, Oscar winner Jim Broadbent (Bridget Jones's Diary, Iris, Moulin Rouge!) will lend his voice along with Rupert Everett (An Ideal Husband, My Best Friend's Wedding), Joanna Lumley (Maybe Baby), James Garner (Maverick), Hugh Laurie (Stuart Little 1 and 2), John Hurt (Harry Potter films, The Elephant Man), Holly Hunter (The Incredibles) and Ricky Gervais (BBC's The Office). Also, Kiefer Sutherland and Bill Nighy were officially cast along with John Cleese, Tim Curry, Andy Serkis, Animation Music Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2008 films